ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Lepidopterran
Lepidopterrans are a sapient insectoid species from the planet Lepidopterra. Biology Lepidopterrans are an insectoid species with four insect-like flat legs and two arms whose hands have three clawed fingers. They have four pedunculated eyes that are quite small, but are larger and have pupils as infants, but they shrink and lose their pupils with age, then regain their size and pupils in adulthood. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of their head. Infant Lepidopterrans have much smaller wings than older Lepidopterrans. ]] Only male Lepidopterrans have been seen, so it's unknown what female Lepidopterrans look like. Society On Lepidopterra, Lepidopterrans are the predominant inhabitants and reside in a complex of giant hives, each ruled by its own queen. Powers and Abilities Lepidopterrans can release streams of slime from the pollen ducts inside their eyestalks and mouth. These liquids can be both a flammable toxin or an immobilizing adhesive and a runny liquid or thick slime, enough for them to swing from it by his mouth and suck it back in. Lepidopterrans possess wings that allow quick and agile flying. Stinkifly, as an infant, was able to emit a powerful herbicide via flatulation. It's unknown if older Lepidopterrans can do this. A Lepidopterran tail is sharp enough to tear through steel near effortlessly. Lepidopterrans are quite strong, able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. Lepidopterrans can move their eyestalks around freely, giving them 360° vision. Weaknesses Lepidopterran wings are very fragile, making them vulnerable to damage. Water can render Lepidopterrans unable to fly if their wings get too wet. Furthermore, Lepidopterrans are poor swimmers due to their legs being useless for swimming due to their small surface area, leaving them only to swim with their hands. Lepidopterrans have a strong, unpleasant body odor, which can easily disgust others. Lepidopterran slime can be neutralized by a Buglizard's fog. Notable Lepidopterrans *Stinkfly (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran) *Lepidopterran prisoner on Incarcecon (deceased) *Lepidopterran citizen of Undertown 'Lepidopterran Hybrids' *Kevin 11 (1/11 Lepidopterran, 10/11 various) *Max Tennyson (½ Human ½ Lepidopterran; temporarily) *Mutant Crab (½ Crab ½ Lepidopterran) *Mutant Worms (½ Lepidopterran ½ Worm) 'Prototype Omnitrix Fusions' *Diamondfly (½ Lepidopterran ½ Petrosapien) *Heatfly (½ Lepidopterran ½ Pyronite) *Stink Arms (½ Lepidopterran ½ Tetramand) *Stink Matter (½ Galvan ½ Lepidopterran) *Stink-oh (½ Lepidopterran ½ Thep Khufan) *Stinkbolt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Lepidopterran) *Stinkchuck (½ Lepidopterran ½ Perk Gourmand) *Stinkenstrike (½ Lepidopterran ½ Transylian) *Stinkfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Lepidopterran) *Stinkgrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Lepidopterran) *Stinkjaws (½ Lepidopterran ½ Piscciss Volann) *Stinkmutt (½ Lepidopterran ½ Vulpimancer) *Stinkvine (½ Florauna ½ Lepidopterran) *Stinkwolf (½ Lepidopterran ½ Loboan) *XLRFly (½ Kineceleran ½ Lepidopterran) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *Stinkfly (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran) 'Dimension 23' *Big Bug (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Lepidopterra Category:Species with Slime Projection Category:Species with Herbicide Projection Category:Species with Flight Category:Species with 360° Vision Category:Species with Sharp Tail Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Speed